


Stubborn Girl

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: F/F, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's just like her father, and it's going to kill her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubborn Girl

She looks just like him. The eyes, hair- they have the same jawline. Erin has that same silver tongue, same familiarity with medicine, and that same impossible idiocy that won’t let her give up. Not when Madison tells her to live her own life, be the nineteen-year-old girl she hears about on the radio, not while her father’s out there, not while there’s good to be done. Never.  
  
Li used to love that about James. Now, she sees what it is- stubborn. Erin’s stubborn. It’s going to get her killed.  
  
It gets her killed. That damn purifier- and it works, that’s the worst part. The damn thing works. It took the only man Madison ever loved, and it took him away, and it took him back, and took all that was left of him, too.  
  
But Erin’s stubborn. It got her killed. Li loves that about her.  
  
Li heard about the purifier- heard it was working, and heard who turned it on, and that was all she heard before she stopped listening. The stubborn girl’s dead- the nineteen-year-old girl with her father’s eyes, and smile, and lips- the girl they still talk about on the radio as Madison walks to the Commonwealth. The Lone Wanderer, they call her. No one knew her name.  
  
Li stops listening to the radio, spends her days wrapped in her work, doing something good with her life- like Catherine, like James. Like the nineteen-year-old girl that walked into her lab not too long ago, just looking for her father. The same girl with the same eyes, and smile, and laugh, and obliviousness to how Madison felt. The girl just like her father. The dead girl.  
  
Like the girl they still talk about on the radio, if Madison ever listened to it. The Lone Wanderer, they call her- the girl with a silver tongue, doing something good for the world. The stubborn girl who wouldn’t die.


End file.
